Back to life
by suro
Summary: Tras intensa batalla del imperio una persona decide revivir Esdese, pero lo que no sabe es que este regreso será más complicado ya que tendrá que cargar con la conciencia del que la revivió...


Notas del autor: Hola este el segundo fan ficción que hago lamento lo del idioma ya que mi lengua mater es el español as que dejare todos los capítulos en los dos idiomas por si hay confusiones o no entiende cosas hágamelo saber por favor, además de sus opiniones sobre la historia ya que me surgió de repente se le agradecería. .

La mayoría de personajes de Akame ga Kii aparecen en este fanfic por derecho le pertenecen a Takahiro, No soy dueño de nada a su creación. Tengo que darle las gracias a Takahiro por eso. Sin embargo el argumento de la historia y OCs me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 1 Regreso de la Muerte**

(Off)

La capital se encontraba tranquila después de la gran batalla que tuvo hace unos segundos, Cerca del palacio Real se encontraba el cuerpo de ESDESE recargado en escombros, la mayoría de su cara manchada de sangre al igual que su uniforme, parece que la atravesaron con una lanza. Algunos metros de ella se encontraba el cuerpo de TATSUMI o mejor dicho el cuerpo de incrusion sin vida, los ojos dilatados, su cabeza manchada de sangre casi la mayoría de su cabeza hecha añicos. Cerca del cuerpo se encontraba AKAME sentada con la cabeza de incrusion es su regazo, unas gotas se veían en la cabeza de incrusion. Se veía un rojo atardecer que iluminaba el campo de batalla.

NAJENDA

Se acabo

(Acercándose a Akame)

AKAME

(Solo asistiendo con la cabeza)

(Off)

Najenda Solo que daba viendo a Esdese.

NAJENDA

Por fin termino…

(Volteándose para la espalda a Akame yéndose con una tranquilidad)

AKAME

¡Jefa!

(Gritando)

NAJENDA

¿Qué sucede?

(Volteando y viendo el cuerpo de Esdese)

(Off)

En ese momento el cuerpo de Esdese empezó a brillar y al mismo tiempo a desintegrar partícula a partícula hasta que desapareció completamente del lugar.

NAJENDA

¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!

(Frunciendo la mirada)

(Off)

Mientras en una playa de noche se encontraba Esdese viendo al horizonte. Donde solo había agua a kilómetros de distancia.

Esdese

mm…

(Moviendo la cabeza en dirección derecha)

(Off)

Pero no tuvo la fortuna de girarla completamente ya que un joven el derribo cayendo los dos a la arena de tal manera que Esdese abrió sus piernas que dando el muy cerca de ella y confundida

JOVEN

Por fin te alcance…

(El joven estaba muy cerca de la cara de ella demasiado cerca y a la vez tratando de respirar un poco)

ESDESE

Oy…

(Con cara seria)

(Off)

En ese momento el joven se estiro y la beso, no le dio tiempo al general para reaccionar.

(Off ESDESE)

¿Qué es… esto...?

(Ojos abiertos)

(Off)

En esas fracciones de segundos Esdese pudo ver todo lo que había pasado el joven como un Flashback pero era demasiado rápido a su vez sintió que su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Después de unos segundos él la dejo de besar y recargo su frente en la de ella

JOVEN

No te preocupes… no te dejare sola.

(Sonriendo y a la vez brillando y desapareciendo completamente)

(Off)

Después de que desapareciera todo el lugar se puso blanco. En ese instante Ella se encontraba de rodilla viendo al suelo.

(Off Esdese)

¿Qué demonios está pasando?

(Viendo el suelo lego levantando la cabeza)

(Off)

Donde vio una espada clavada y levantándola un poco más pudo ver un que estaba en un campo lleno de puros soldados muertos. Mientras dentro dela capital Se encontraba tanto Najenda como Akame sorprendías hasta que…

SOLDADO

General ¡Najenda!

(Corriendo hasta donde estaban)

NAJENDA

¡¿Qué pasa?!

(Voz alterada y volteando de lado contrario)

SOLDADO

Alguien… apareció…

(Tratando de recuperar el aliento)

NAJENDA)

¿De qué hablas?

(Confundida y alterada)

SOLDADO

Apareció una mujer…con traje militar…

(Tratando calmarse)

(Off)

En ese momento…

AKAME

¿Qué color es su cabello?

(Con una tranquilidad)

SOLDADO

Es rubio

(Poniendo en postura y un poco calmado)

NAJENDA y AKAME

¿Rubio?

(Y en ese momento Akame volteo a donde se encontraba el soldado, tenía la cara un poco roja delas lagrimas que había derramado)

SOLDADO

Sí. Actualmente se encuentra a las afuera de la ciudad donde se realizó la gran masacre.

NAJENDA

¿Gran masacre?

(Clamada y confundida un poco y a la vez se cruzaba de brazos)

SOLDADO

SI. Mientras ustedes enfrentaban a Esdese apareció un hombre que quiera entrar a la capital, nosotros pensamos que se trataba de un civil y no fue así, empezó atacarnos a diestras y siniestras de tal manera que el General JACK decidió retira a los usuarios teguis y soldados de la primera línea para acabar con el sujeto.

(Off)

(En ese momento akame dejó a un lado el cuerpo de incrusion se levantó y mirando al soldado)

AKAME

¿Por eso nos dejaron?

(Mirando con ojos de asesina)

(Off)

(El soldando temblando de miedo, además de que era una de las mejores asesinas intimidaban también esas marcas que se ven en la cara y en su cuerpo)

NAJENDA

Akame ¿Cálmate?

(Volteando solo la cabeza)

AKAME

Si…

(Desviando la mirada)

NAJENDA

Donde está el General JACK y los usuarios tegui

(Volteando donde se encontraba el soldado y mientras se ponía un cigarro y trataban de encenderlo)

SOLDADO

Murieron en la batalla, más del 80% también fallecieron, fui el único que sobrevivió a la masacre.

(Tratando de no llorar o destoconar la voz)

(Off)

Al oír tal noticias Najenda dejo caer el cigarro con una cara de asombro, a la vez Akame volteando donde se encontraba el soldado con una cara de asombro)

NAJENDA

Estad diciendo que casi todo un ejército revolucionario fue casi derrotado por una persona.

(Alterada)

(Off)

En ese momento Akame partió a donde se localizaba la mujer, con su katana moviendo muy rápido en unos cuanto segundo estaba cerca de la puerta en otro cerca de la mujer. Mientras afuera de la capital se encontraba Esdese tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado, y ese instante…

ESDESE

…

(Volteando la vista hacia arriba)

(Off)

No era nada menos que akame que está muy cerca de ella con murasame para desenvainar y acabarla , cruzando miradas intimidantes una a la otras, pero en ese instante la espada que estaba clavada empezó a brillar una luz tan intensa que en milésimas de segundos desapareció tanto Esdese como las espada, cayendo Akame en el lugar donde se encontraba Esdese .

INGLES

Author Note: Hello this the second fan fiction that I regret what language since my mater language is Spanish ace who fails all the chapters in both languages if there confusion or understand things let me know please, besides its views on the history and emerged suddenly I would appreciate. .

Most Akame ga Kii characters appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Takahiro, I do not own anything to his creation. I have to thank Takahiro why. However the storyline and OCs are mine.

 **Chapter 1 Return of Death**

(Off)

The capital was calm after the great battle that took a few seconds ago, near the Royal Palace's body ESDESE leaning against debris is found, most of his bloodstained face like his uniform, it seems that crossed with a lance. Some meters away from her body TATSUMI or rather incrusión lifeless body, eyes wide, his bloodstained almost all of his head shattered head was. Near the body was AKAME sitting with her head in her lap incrusión is, a few drops were seen in the head incrusión. A red sunset illuminating the battlefield looked.

NAJENDA

It's over

(Approaching Akame)

akame

(Only attending his head)

(Off)

Only Najenda Esdese was seeing.

NAJENDA

By order term...

(Turning back to the Akame leaving with a tranquility)

akame

Chief!

(Screaming)

NAJENDA

What's going on?

(Turning and seeing the body of Esdese)

(Off)

At that time the body began to glow Esdese while particle to particle to disintegrate until it disappeared completely from the site.

NAJENDA

What is happening?!

(Frowning eyes)

(Off)

While on a beach at night Esdese was watching the horizon. Where there was only water kilometers away.

Esdese

mm ...

(Shaking his head in the right direction)

(Off)

But he did not turn it completely fortune as a young shooting down two falling to the sand so that Esdese opened her legs giving her very close and confused

YOUNG

Finally hits you...

(The young man was very close to her face too close and yet trying to breathe a little)

ESDESE

Y…

(With a straight face)

(Off)

At that moment the young man reached out and kissed her, did not have time to react to the general.

(Off ESDESE)

What is this...?

(Open eyes)

(Off) In those fractions of seconds Esdese could see everything that had happened the young as a Flashback but was too quick to turn felt his heart began to race. After a few seconds he stopped to kiss and leaned her forehead against her.

YOUNG

Do not worry ... I will not leave alone.

(Smiling shining and yet completely disappeared)

(Off)

After it disappeared around the place he went white. At that moment she was seeing knee to the ground.

(Off Esdese)

What the hell is going on?

(Viewing floor lay raising his head)

(Off)

Where I saw a sword stuck and lifting a little more he could see a field that was full of pure soldiers dead. While in the capital as both Najenda Akame he was surprised until...

SOLDIER

General Najenda!

(Running to where they were)

NAJENDA

What's up?!

(Altered and seeing opposite Voice)

SOLDIER

Someone ... appeared...

(Gasping for breath)

NAJENDA)

What are you talking about?

(Confused and upset)

SOLDIER

A woman appeared in military uniform...

(Trying to calm down)

(Off)

In that moment…

akame

What color is your hair?

(With a quiet)

SOLDIER

He's blonde

(Putting on posture and a bit calmer)

NAJENDA and akame

Blond?

(And then Akame turned to where the soldier was, had a little red face of the tears that had spilled)

SOLDIER

Yes. Currently it is at the outskirts of the city where the great slaughter was made.

NAJENDA

Great slaughter?

(Exclaimed and confused a bit at the same time standing idle)

SOLDIER

YES. While you faced Esdese appeared a man who wants to enter the capital, we think that it was a civilian and did not, he began attack to dexterous and sinister so that the General JACK decided to retire at teguis users and soldiers the first line to end the subject.

(Off)

(At that moment he akame sets aside incrusión body got up and looking at the soldier)

akame

Is that why they left?

(Looking through the eyes of murders)

(Off)

(The welding trembling with fear, plus it was one of the best killer also intimidated those brands that are on the face and body)

NAJENDA

Akame Calm down?

(Turning the head only)

akame

Yes…

(Looking away)

NAJENDA

Where the General JACK and users tegui

(Turning it where the soldier was and while putting a cigarette and tried to light it)

SOLDIER

They died in the battle, more than 80% also died; I was the only one who survived the slaughter.

(Trying not to mourn or distort the voice)

(Off)

Upon hearing this news Najenda dropped the cigar with a look of astonishment, while turning Akame where the soldier with a look of amazement was)

NAJENDA

You're saying that most of the revolutionary army was almost defeated by one person.

(Altered)

(Off)

At that time Akame went to where the woman was located with his katana moving very fast in a second as it was near the door in another near the woman. While outside of the capital Esdese was trying to process what had happened, and that moment...

ESDESE

...

(Turning the view up)

(Off)

It was nothing less than akame that is very close to it with murasame to draw and finish, crossing intimidating glances at each other, but at that moment the sword that was pinned began to shine a light so intense that in milliseconds disappeared both Esdese as the sword, falling Akame in the place where Esdese was.


End file.
